Syringes are employed millions of times daily all over the world to inject medicines into people as well as animals. Many times, injections are made in areas of the body that are somewhat less sensitive to pain. Other locations of the body where injections are contemplated are significantly more sensitive to pain and the patient feels a pinching sensation that may be quite painful as the syringe needle is inserted beneath the skin. Such areas include, for example, gums, areas of the face such as the forehead, as well as the lips. To minimize the pain that results when the injection needle penetrates, for example, a patient's gums, the dental practitioner will often apply a topical agent to the injection site using a cotton swab. Because the deadening agent is only applied topically, it is not effective as it does not cross the skin/mucosal membranes and misleads the patient into a false expectation of a painless injection. As a result, injecting an anesthetic often causes significant pain at the injection site.